Christmas Snow
by Sabian-Asher
Summary: Karkat is a general manager at a baked goods and backed goods accessories company who hasn't been home in five years, but this Christmas might be the best one he's had in a while. This is my first story and I hope you guys like it. Rated M for Karkat and company and maybe some fluff. KatNep pairing with other pairings through out.
1. City Snow

**So this is my first story and I was hoping to get it out before Christmas but I don't think I'll be finished be for so I want to start getting it up now. I don't own anything other than this story; all characters are the property of Andrew Hussie. I hope you like it and please review.**

"Hey watch what you're doing you fucking asshole." Karkat yelled as he just barely dodged the slush that was kicked up by the taxi that he was trying to hail. Karkat looked down to see his suit was still dry before looking up at the building he was leaving, his "luxury apartment" not that it has been very luxurious to his in a while. Karkat then looked at his reflection and saw the years on his face, he was twenty-eight but he looked older, his skin was pale and his hair showing gray on the sides, but his eyes reflected everything he felt about the holidays.

"Hey, KK you thtill there?" Karkat looked back at his phone where a familiar voice was calling to him. "KK I am theriouthly going to hang up if you don't athwer your phone."

"Hey I'm still here fuckass, just had to dodge a fucking cab that wouldn't stop." Karkat yelled as he lean over to try and hail another. "I think this is one of the few times I envy you Sollux."

Karkat heard Sollux laugh and say, "Hey I offered to help you thkip town latht week."

"Not all of us can be close former lovers of the CEO's daughter." Karkat snapped as he got pushed aside by people on the street.

"Fef told me that I not only could bring a friend but I had to, it'th not my fault you turned it down." Sollux said in a tone that told Karkat he was smirking.

"Speaking of which how was the ride with the little prince?" Karkat asked checking his watch.

"Horrible. Eridan thpent the whole trip hitting on Fef." Sollux said with a hint of possession.

Karkat sniggered and said, "Be careful it sounds like you still have feelings." Before Sollux could rebuttal Karkat said, "Hey I gotta go I think I found a cab." After hanging up Karkat hail the cab that had slowed down due to the traffic, after telling the driver he was heading to the airport he began to grab his bags as he noticed a woman trying to hail a cab. "Hey ma'am do you need a cab?" he yelled but she couldn't hear him.

"Hey buddy if you keep gawking I'm gonna have to start the meter," came the voice of the cabby.

"Then run the damn thing," Karkat spat back before going up to the woman. "Excuse me miss, do you need a cab?" She looked at Karkat with beautiful olive eyes; she was just a few inches shorter than him with shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a green overcoat over some casual winter clothes, but Karkat couldn't help but center on her eyes again.

"That would be wonderful, are you headed to the airport?" Karkat could only nod in a trance at her angelic voice as he led her to the cab, noting a slight French accent. "We'll split it ok?" she said as she loaded the back with her luggage.

"No, I'm the reason it's going to be so high I can pay for it." Karkat said as he realized his feelings. When they got in the cab she pulled out a book to read and Karkat jumped on his phone to message Sollux:

 **Sollux**

btw have you found a giirl yet

4:26pm

KK? 2eriou2ly?

4:31pm

II'm iin your pocket riight now aren't II?

4:36pm

SHUT UP

4:37pm

2o you are there. Anyway diid you fiind a giirl or not?

4:39pm

NO AND I HAVENT TRIED

4:40pm

Really, II always thought you'd be able two hiit iit off with that nice giirl iin your buiildiing, what wa2 her name agaiin?

4:42pm

JADE AND NO BECAUSE WHEN I WENT DOWN TO ASK HER SHE WAS KISSING THE DICK DAVE"

4:43pm

Waiit, the douthe bag that hogged the communiity laundry room when your water main broke?

4:45pm

YEAH BUT THEY SEEM TO BE GOOD FOR EACH OTHER SO I DON'T GIVE A FUCK

4:45pm

You wouldn't have even triied would you?

4:47pm

I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT

4:48pm

KK iit'2 been fiive year2

4:50pm

LOOK I HAVE TO GO THE CAB IS STOPPING AND THE GIRL NEXT TO ME IS PUTTING UP HER BOOK SO BYE FUCKASS

4:51pm

Giirl? Liisten KK don't fuck thii2 up.

4:53pm

Karkat sighed and felt the band in his pocket as he put his phone up. Then he heard the slight purring accent of the other passenger, "I'm guessing that whoever you were texting is the last purrson you wanted to talk to?" she laughed a little when he looked at her.

"Actually he's one of my best friends it's just…he thinks he fucking knows me." Karkat said with a slight sting on the last bit.

"Purrhaps he's just worried about you, may I ask what's wrong?" she looked concerned but eager to help.

"Thanks but I don't even know you. I mean…uh… dammit that sounded harsh." Karkat stammered and looked down.

The woman looked at Karkat and realized she hadn't introduced herself but just as she started to the driver pulled over and said, "End of the road, get out and pay." Karkat helped the woman with her bags and walked around to the window to pay the driver, forty-seven seventy-four. As he rounded the cab and the driver pulled away Karkat saw the woman writing something down.

"This is my number, call me sometime," she smiled and then realized what it sounded like and started blushing, "it's so I can repay you."

Karkat laughed and said, "I know what you meant…" he looked at the paper and read her name, "Nepeta?" she nodded and he added, "Here I'll text you so you can have mine." As he finished the text he heard a slight meow come from her pocket.

Nepeta blushed and said, "I like cats," before checking here phone and reading it.

 **413-522-3269**

HERE'S MY NUMBER, THE NAME IS KARKAT

5:03pm

"Well Karkat, I hope to see you again," she said as she brushed a stray hair out of her face and collected her stuff, "I wish I could talk but I have to hurry my sister and her new boyfriend have a ticket for me in here so I can meet them. Bye."

As she left Karkat noticed he was staring so he grabbed his suitcases and he hurried to the company's private waiting room. Karkat was in the middle of the expensively decorated room pacing back and forth. He held a silver band in his fore finger and thumb when his phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you aththhole?" came the lisped voice of his annoying friend.

"I'm at the fucking airport why?" Karkat snapped.

"Oh, then I guethth I'll go." Sollux said in a matter of fact tone.

Karkat stood confused, "What?"

"I called to make thure you don't mithth the plane. Bye." Sollux said nonchalantly.

"Wait! I need your help." Karkat couldn't understand why this was happening now or even at all.

"What could you poththibly need my help with?" He was being sarcastic, great.

"Well there's this…," Karkat read the words engraved on the polished silver _"Always"_ and sighed, "…girl."


	2. Up In The Air

**So I found a chance to upload this I hope you guys like it.**

Karkat was led to his seat in the first class section; he pulled his laptop out of its case and plugged it into the power socket. The stewardess took his order, gave him some fresh water, and he slid the door closed so he could work in peace, he never thought he'd work in an office, let alone the general manager Betty Crocker, the largest baked goods dealer in the world. He opened his documents and pulled out spreadsheets to start his newest projections of the company finances, but just as he started Trollian started to go off. He opened it and saw it was his oldest friend, Karkat sighed and answered him:

 **terminallyCapricious**

 **TC:** hEy My InVeRtA-bRoThEr HoW tHe FuCk ArE yOu

 **CG:** IM WORKING WHAT DO YOU WANT

 **TC:** i WaS jUsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg CaLlInG tO sEe If YoU hAd A mOtHeRfUcKiNg RiDe FoR wHeN yOu LaNdEd AnD sHiT

 **CG:** SOLLUX SAID HE'D PICK ME UP

 **CG:** WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW

 **TC:** aW mOtHeRfUcKeR iTs BeCaUsE oUr CaBiN iS mIrAcUlOuSlY eMpTy ThIs YeAr AnD wE wAnT tO gIvE iT tO yOu ThIs YeAr

 **CG:** REALLY? WOW

 **CG:** THAT'S REALLY NICE OF Y'ALL

 **TC:** oF cOuRsE mY bRoThEr ItS mOtHeRfUcKiNg ChRiStMaS tHe TiMe Of MiRaClEs

 **TC:** i GoTtA gO mAn BuT i'Ll Be SeEiN yOu LaTeR bRoThEr

Karkat logged off and started to work; sending emails to managers across the country, mapping out budgets for the sites, and sending the reports back to the CEO. Karkat finished his steak meal and started to check his account online, $76,078.60, and then laid back for a short rest.

Karkat woke up to the sound of the pilot telling everyone to buckle up and when the plane landed Karkat thanked God that he slept thru most of the seven hour flight but he wished he hadn't brought so much work since he still hadn't finished half of it. He exited the plane and made his way to the luggage terminal, from there he followed the signs to the lobby where he saw a familiar figure holding a sign that read "in2ufferable prick"

"Was that necessary?" Karkat questioned.

"Did it get your athenthion?" Sollux asked smirking.

"Yeah." Karkat said with a yawn.

"Then yeth, it was very netheththary." Sollux grabbed some of Karkat's bags and led his tired friend to the car. "Tho Gam thaid you were gonna thtay at their family cabin right?"

Karkat wiped his eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm grateful because it means I don't have to stay at my dad's place."

"Tell me you're at leatht going to thee them onthe, they've been athking about you for dayth." Sollux asked with concern reflecting thro his red and blue lenses. He pulled out his key fob and unlocked his fully decked out obsidian Lexus 2016 RC 200t.

Karkat opened the trunk and loaded his bags in, carefully stacking his electronics on top of everything else. "I'll see them, don't worry about it. Besides if everything happens like it used to then I'm sure we're all going to the Maryam's and Rosa was always like a mom to my dad." Karkat said as he made it to the passenger door. When he sat down on the black linear leather he almost fell asleep then and there, and counting the rings in the espresso wood trim was only making it worse.

"Lithen there ith a few thingth you need to know before you can go get comfy in your new home away from home." Sollux said as he started the car and turned the radio down to a low background noise. "Five yearth away from home maketh you mithth important thuff."

"Sollux it's two in the morning, I'm tired, and I'm hungry, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Karkat groaned as _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ started to play.

Sollux changed the station to a classical station playing _Carol of the Bells_ before saying, "No becauthe if we wait you'll be blindthided by it tomorrow, now thince you're hungry we can get thomething from McDonald'th." Without waiting for an answer he pulled into the drive-thru and ordered himself a sausage, egg, and cheese McMuffin meal and Karkat got a bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddle meal. When they got on the road again Sollux said, "Ok tho the firtht thing you need to know ith that John and Vrithka are ethpecting."

Karkat nearly choked on his hashbrown but asked, "What? But they aren't even married."

"Right ok firtht thing, John and Vrithka have been married for two and a half yearth, second thing, they are ethpecting." Sollux corrected his order.

"Two and a half years? Are you serious?" Karkat realized he really had alienated everyone after the accident.

"Yeah, now what'th netht, oh right Mituna hath gotten better thinthe the aththident and Latula getth all the credit on that one. Tavroth and Vrithka got in a wreck while riding the buth four yearth ago, Tav ith paralythed from the waitht down and Vrithka lost her left eye to the ethplothion's fire and her arm needed to be amputated," at Karkat's horrified look Sollux added, "don't worry they had it the wortht. A truck driver fell athleep at the wheel, he hit where no one wath thitting and Vrithka and Tavroth were the oneth that puthed everyone to either thide. The driver forked over the cath for all the treatmentth that the twinth needed and John wath by their thide the whole time. He propothed ath thoon ath the got her prothetic."

"Heh, I leave and everyone gets in deep shit." Karkat remarked.

Sollux laughed and said, "Well in other newth, Kurloth ith getting married to a girl he'd been talking to over the internet. We told him that he thouldn't get involved over the internet."

"What was his reponse?" Karkat inquired through a mouthful of food knowing that their friend was prone to not think before he acted.

"Let'th jutht thay we were all glad he can't talk." Sollux said with a chuckle as he swallowed his last bite.

Karkat finished his McGriddle and soda before asking, "How are Latula and her mom doing?"

Sollux paused for a second and said, "They don't talk to anyone. I think you thhould vithit and athk them youthelf."

Karkat looked at his now empty cup and said, "I was afraid you'd say that."

The rest of the ride to the secluded cabin was spent listening to Christmas songs and idle chit chat. As they pulled into the driveway behind a green Sudan Karkat noticed that the snow here was soft and looked like the movies, nothing like what he dealt with back in New York. Sollux got out of the car and started to grab Karkat's bags while saying, "Tho I don't know if Gamthee told you but Kurloth hath thomeone living in one of the roomth, I'd imagine it'th hith becauthe they told them that you'd be thleeping in the mathter bedroom."

Karkat grabbed some bags and they made their way to the front door where Karkat grabbed the spare under a fake rock next to the door and unlocked it. "Well as long as they are a good roommate I'm fine with it." Karkat said as he put his stuff by the door. Karkat hung his coat up over what he guessed was his roommate's coat since it was still dark and hugged Sollux. "Thanks for picking me up Sollux."

"It wath no big deal," Sollux said as he returned the hug, "I knew you needed thome time with everyone again."

"I hope you're right, but you need to get home because it's around three thirty and you still have to drive back home." Karkat said as he walked Sollux out.

"Yeah and I really want to get out of here, thith cabin giveth me the creepth thometimes." Sollux said with a shiver that Karkat couldn't tell if it was the below freezing temperature or a fear of the woods.

"Well you head back then and text when you get back ok?" Karkat said as Sollux rushed to his car.

Sollux opened his car door a yelled, "I will, you get plenty of retht becauthe everyone ith gonna want to thee you tomorrow." Then Sollux drove out leaving Karkat to find what would be his room for the next two weeks.

Karkat walked upstairs to where the bedrooms where and saw a dim color changing light under the door of Kurloz's room where he guessed his friend was staying. He walked down the hall and opened the master bedroom door, he walked to the master bathroom and washed his face before he fell on the bed and drifted off to sleep with the sounds of the woods outside.


	3. Hidden Tears

**This chapter was a little hard to get right but I hope you like it.**

Karkat woke up the next morning to the sun streaming through the trees outside; he looked down and realized he didn't even change out of his suit. He stood up and grabbed his phone to check the time, "Eleven thirty, well Sollux is gonna be pissed." Karkat opened his luggage and laid out his clothes; he had five pairs of jeans, two pairs of khakis, a couple of T-shirts and long sleeved shirts, some dress shirts, his sweaters, his suit, and a teal woman's sweater. Karkat put on a gray T-shirt and some dark jeans on. He grabbed a mahogany sweater and a candy red scarf with matching gloves before he looked at the teal sweater on his bed, he grabbed it and held it close to him before laying it back down and leaving his room.

As he made his way down stairs he heard Sollux's voice talking on the phone, "Yeah. That thoundth good. Ok well I'll have him back here in time; between you and me I think thith will be hith firtht good home cooked meal in a long time. I gotta go I think I hear him. Ok bye"

Karkat walked into the main room and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"No one, jutht your roommate." Sollux said as he stood up from the arm chair by the fireplace.

Karkat looked around and saw that the Makara cabin had been renovated and this room had more furniture. They had a long couch about three feet from a wall that was almost entirely window, a loveseat that was across from the fire place and facing away from the doorway Karkat was standing in. there was a coffee table in the middle of the room with a black and purple patterned rug over the wood flooring. "What was that about a 'home cooked meal'?" Karkat asked.

"Well you don't eat well and you never leave that apartment." Sollux said as his bipolar tendencies started to come out.

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Sollux please tell me this isn't some girl that you think can help me. I have someone."

Sollux started to get mad, "No you don't KK, Terethi ith gone. It'th been five yearth, I underthtand that you're hurting but you can't mourn thith your whole life."

"Sollux don't you fucking do this, not now."Karkat said as his voice started to rise.

"No KK, I have been trying to help you but for God'th thake you've been acting like you don't detherve anyone, like it'th your fault or thomething." Sollux yelled.

Karkat screamed unclenching his fists, "That's because it was." A tear started to fall down his face as he looked his friend in the eyes, "I was supposed to go but she said that it wouldn't be smart since I hate driving in the snow."

Sollux calmed down and walked over to Karkat giving him a hug, "KK it wathn't your fault. The knew that the roads were bad and the thtill went out in it."

Karkat began to cry while saying, "If I had gone then she'd still be here, Kurloz wouldn't have gotten his vocal cords crushed like they are, and Mituna wouldn't have suffered the way he did."

"Lithten to yourthelf, by that logic we're all to blame. You and TZ were thmart not to go to that party, me and Gamthee got thit fathed and you got called to pick the four of uth. If the hadn't come then Gam and me would be in the thame state as Kurloz or Mituna, or we'd be dead. Bethideth it wath thome douthebag who thought I'd be thmart to drink behind the wheel, it would've ended the thame even if you had come." Sollux said as he comforted his friend. "Are you thill talking to that therapist that Kanaya is dating?"

Karkat wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded, "Yeah she keeps saying that I need to let go. I took my engagement ring off for the first time a month ago. Rose said that I need to get rid of everything that was hers and it's all mostly gone but," Karkat looked towards his room, "I kept her sweater that she loved. She gave it to me before she left, still wearing mine, to pick y'all up."

"Karkat I'm thorry you've been like thith but you haven't let yourthelf live since the wreck. Do you think the'd want you to do thith, I think the'd be dithappointed that you've paththed up tho many chantheth to move on." Sollux said as he comforted his friend. "Give thith girl a chanthe and if not try that girl you thared a cab with."

Karkat pulled out the ring and felt the cool silver in his finger tips, "Ok, I'll give her a chance but," his eyes glossed over in remembrance, "I don't know if my conscience will truly let it happen."

Sollux out stretched his hand and helped his friend up. "Come on, John and Vrithka want to thee you. They thaid they'd kill me if they were'nt the firtht oneth you vithited."

Karkat smiled and walked out the door to and said, "Fine, I've missed that fuckass for a while, and Kurloz is in trouble for trying to set me up with someone behind my back."

Sollux pulled out his phone and keys commenting, "I'll warn him now."

They locked the door leaving the key under the rock and walked to Sollux's Lexus. When they opened the car door he said, "Thinthe I'm clearing the air, Jade ith John'th half thithter." He laughed as Karkat punch him in the arm while stringing curse after curse about him being a "no good asshole" while they pulled out of the now empty driveway.

 **I hope you guys liked it. I know it was fun to write. The next chapter shouldn't take too long though.**


	4. Reunions

**Sorry this took so long to get out I've been busy with college. I hope you guys like it and please review if you can.**

They turned into one of the nicer neighborhoods in town, the kind with the decorative brick gate walls but no gate, and Karkat almost scoffed at the uniformity. All the houses were the same; pale yellow siding, gray shingles, and white trim, the lawns were all uniformly shaped with snow and decorations in them. Sollux pulled into one of the driveways, the third from the back on the right, and Karkat looked at him shocked as he exited the driver's side.

"Are you gonna get out or jutht thit there?" Sollux asked as he started up the driveway.

Karkat was taken aback by everything here when he caught up with Sollux, "How long have they lived here?" Karkat asked as he did a one-eighty to see the whole neighborhood.

"Long enough to know when someone new visits us Kaaaarkaaaat," came a familiar woman's voice.

Karkat spun around to see an older Vriska with her hair up and obviously pregnant. She had a "bebionic" prosthetic arm that moved as close to her old arm as possible and she was holding a laundry basket effortlessly. "Vriska, damn are you ok?" Karkat said as he rushed to take the basket from her.

"Oh Karkat you're just like everyone else, meddling in my house work." She said as she lead them in the house.

Right as they rounded the corner a winded John in an apron and sweating came rushing up to his wife, "Honey, I told you to sit down you have precious cargo and I'm quite fond of you too."

John helped her sit down as she said, "We're ok John, and you worry too much."

"No I worry the right amount." John said as he backed into Karkat who stayed behind the couple the whole way into the living room. "Oh you can just put that down over there Karkat," right after John said his name it clicked, "KARKAT!" John hugged his friend and caused the laundry to hit the floor and scatter everywhere.

"Joooooooohn, I just cleaned those." came the agitated response of the mother to be.

John rushed to pick it up, "I'm sorry honey…wait you weren't even supposed to be up. The doctor said to rest."

"Doctor schmoctor, I'm perfectly capable of doing normal things and he's a quack." Vriska said as she made to get up.

John stopped her and handed her a large plastic cup of water saying, "That quack is the man that went to college for this and knows what he's talking about."

Vriska took the water, drank it, and said, "Bluh bluh bluh."

John looked like he was losing a never ending battle, "Vriska Please?" When John used his wife's name Karkat saw it struck a chord, "You're worrying me."

She reached up with both hands and held his face close, "Ok, but only for my Boy Skylark." John held her hands and giggled before kissing her forehead.

Karkat felt an empty place in his heart seeing the two lovers holding each other and it only deepened when John laid his hand on Vriska's stomach. Sollux must have noticed because he said, "Tho I thee that John'th been cooking, doeth that mean lunch ith ready?"

John and Vriska blushed, catching the not so subtle hint, as John replied, "Yeah, I made turkey and bacon paninis with spicy mayo."

"I both hate and love that Kanaya showed you that website." Vriska said as her stomach growled audibly.

John started to fret saying, "I'm sorry I should have given you some earlier. Here let's go in here so you can eat." John helped Vriska up and led everyone to the dining room where a plate of sandwiches was waiting.

Everyone started to eat and chat about Vriska's troubles getting around and John talking about how stubborn his wife was, everyone was enjoying themselves when Vriska leaned on the table and asked, "So Karkat, how has the big city been?"

Karkat was surprised by the bluntness of her question until he remembered that she was never one for subtlety. The couple was eying him when he finally found the right words, "Well I gave Eridan a couple of premier Broadway tickets for his birthday, then I had to go with him since Fef wouldn't come around."

Vriska laughed and said, "Yeah she said he's been trying ever since she and Sollux split."

"Yeah it'th kinda thad to watch." Sollux said as he adjusted his glasses.

John chuckled and said, "That doesn't stop you. Every time you visit you have something to say."

"'Every time', how often do you visit?" Karkat asked a bit surprised. Sollux used to think John was annoying, he still does, but he used to hate Vriska.

"Well since you left and I was worried I would ask him to keep us up to date." John said as he collected the dishes and walked to the connected kitchen.

"I made fun of him for it and then these two started getting in cahoots to hook you up with John's sister," Vriska said looking at John specifically, "I told them that they had no right meddling in your love life."

"I was worried, Sollux said you barely leave your apartment. Can you blame a guy for trying to help a friend move on?" John said defending himself.

"Listen fuckass I'm perfectly capable of finding my own girl." Karkat said in a half joking tone.

"Yeah, Cathanova here met a girl in the thity." John and Vriska both looked happily shocked as Sollux continued, "Yep, thared a cab all the way to the airport."

"Kaaaarkaaaat, why didn't you tell us?" Vriska said inching closer to the table to examine every part of Karkat closely.

"Yeah man, what's her name? What does she do? Come on tell us." John said sitting next to his wife.

"Hey, I don't feel comfortable talking about her. I mean we aren't even friends I don't think." Karkat said. "She needed a cab, I had one, and then she gave me her number so she could pay me back."

"You have her number and didn't menthion it to me?" Sollux asked.

John looked at Karkat and asked, "Why does she need to pay you back?"

"I picked up the tab because he had to run the meter while I helped with her stuff." Karkat said as he started to blush.

"Kaaaarkaaaat, are you in love?" Vriska asked.

"What? No, I only met here once."

"Yeah and you offered a ride in your cab, helped with her stuff, paid for the whole ride, and then she asked for your number to pay you back. Most people would've thanked you and ran off." Vriska said. "Have you texted her at all since?"

Karkat was shocked by the woman's guts to say all that but he said, "No, she is visiting her sister." Then Karkat's phone went off and when he pulled it out he read the name.

"Where you supposed to see anyone else today?" John asked worried they were holding them up.

"Yeah, Latula and Mituna, but they don't know it yet." Sollux said.

Vriska was looking at Karkat knowingly and said, "It's that girl isn't it?"

Karkat was stunned, she was right; the name on his phone was shining into Karkat's pupils: _Nepeta_. He unlocked his phone and read the message:

 **Nepeta**

"h3y I was wond3ring if I could purrhaps g3t your adr3ss. So I can s3nd you th3 mon3y"

1:15pm

Karkat barely heard Vriska ask, "Weeeeeeeell, what did she saaaaaaay?"

Karkat was still in shock and he said, "Uh…she wants to mail it to my address."

"Thhe wantth to know what?" Sollux exclaimed.

"Send it to her." John said excitedly.

"Ok ok, but what if it's just to mail it to me?"

Vriska got up, using John as a brace, and waddled to Karkat. She gently grabbed his face and said, "Terezi put this girl in your life Karkat, don't fuck it up. Besides, worse comes to worse you get your money."

Karkat nodded and sent the message, "Ok, it's done now what?"

Sollux stood up and said, "Well we need to head out."

"Long drive to your brother's house?" John asked as he helped his wife sit down.

"Yeah, they would live at the other thide of town." Came the lisped voice as Sollux stretched.

Vriska gave her husband leave to lead them out as she drank the water he had brought her from the kitchen earlier, "Well give those two our regards ok."

Sollux nodded and said, "Of courthe, you know they love when you call though right?"

John laughed and said, "That's what I keep saying when she wants me to tell my dad she loves him."

"Damn and he's family." Karkat said as he started to laugh.

Vriska got up and started towards what Karkat guessed was her and John's room saying, "Well I'm done being the brunt of the joke," she kissed John and said, "Walk them out I'm gonna take a nap ok."

John kissed her back and said, "Of course, I'll come check on you later ok." She nodded as john led them out to their car.

"Your houthe ith jutht as eventful ath alwayth." Sollux commented as he shook John's hand and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yeah well wait 'til the little one is here." John said as Sollux shut the door and rolled the window down.

"Yeah, well don't call me to babythit." Sollux laughed.

"Don't worry, that will go to Uncle Tavros or Aunt Jade." John chuckled.

"Probably Tavroth then." Sollux said rolling up the window.

John Laughed and walked around to where Karkat was, looking at the house with a glazed over look, "Well-"

"She would have loved this place," John looked shocked at Karkat's words, "The placement of everything and the little planter section under the window, it would've been her dream house."

John looked sympathetic and said, "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think about it when I was being so…mooshy in there."

Karkat looked at his old friend and said, "No, that's your wife in there." John was shocked by Karkat's tone, "She's carrying your child and you two have a life worth living. I'm happy for you."

John hugged his friend and said, "You still have a future Karkat and I agree with Vriska, this girl was put here for a reason."

"Yeah, I guess it is time for me to move on. You fuckasses are probably right." Karkat said as he and John released each other.

"Watch yourself Vantas, that's my wife you're talking about." John said as Karkat got in the car.

The door shut and Karkat said, "How old do you feel saying that?"

"Old enough to know you shouldn't be such a stranger, especially if you're gonna be the godfather." John commented as they backed out.

Karkat felt honored and shocked at what he heard but before he could say anything Sollux rolled up the window, so all he could do was wave. The ride across town was filled with carols and talking about the lights through town. They pulled into the Pyrope driveway, a large house that shows what the family was worth financially. Karkat felt a pit in his gut when they pulled into the front and saw Latula in the front doorway.

Sollux parked the car and Karkat was grateful for the tinted windows. Mituna came out and seemed excited to see his brother and Karkat felt the weight grow. Sollux got out and waved, "Hey, I wath trying to thurprithe you."

Latula giggled as Mituna ran to give Sollux a hug before saying, "There are very few ways you can surprise us dude."

"Yeah, we alwayth ethpect you." Mituna said letting his brother go.

Sollux laughed as he motioned for Karkat to come out saying, "How about thith?"

Karkat looked at Latula and her face fell when she saw him, "Hey Tula."

Latula ran down the steps and stood in front of him, she punched him in the shoulder as tears started falling. Karkat started to turn around saying, "Sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

As he was walking away she pulled him into a hug and said, "Why did you leave this family?"

Karkat was startled but turned around and hugged her back, "I'm sorry Latula."

She punched him again and said, "I'm your sister, I always have been and it would be by law if it wasn't for that motherf-"

"Tula, we're thupoththed to forgive." Mituna said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and said, "Right, sorry Babe just a lot of memories."

"Well thinthe that'th over why don't we go in, I'm gonna catch a cold out here." Sollux said as he walked up the steps.

Karkat looked at Sollux with a glint of anger when Latula wiped her eyes and said, "Yeah, well I'm tempted to leave you out here."

"Yay, Tholluth hath to thtay outthide." Mituna yelled as he a Sollux raced inside.

Karkat walked next to Latula and said, "He's gotten better."

"Yeah, walking and basic functions were easy; talking, now that was hard." She said as they made it to the top of the steps.

"How has everything been?" Karkat asked.

Latula relaxed showing that she felt older than she was, "We've been doing good, just picking up the pieces."

"How's your mom?" Karkat asked as he closed the door.

Latula stopped and turned around looking at Karkat confused, "Sollux didn't tell you?"

Then, as if on cue the brothers round the corner, "I didn't tell him what?"

Latula looked at Sollux with anger and said, "Solluxander Captor, I told you to tell him about mom."

Sollux looked like he was getting yelled at by his mom, "I didn't have the heart Latula. It was…hard to take in myself."

Karkat looked at them and said, "Hey, what don't I know?"

Latula walked him into the living room and said, "You're gonna want to sit down." Karkat did and Latula continued, "Mom died about a year after Terezi."

Karkat stood up in shock and startled Mituna, "What happened, she was in perfect health as far as I remember."

Latula sat him down and said, "She collapsed one day and they found a clot in her brain. That was…"

"Three monthth after Terezi." Sollux said as Mituna held up three fingers

"Right, well we took her to the doctor and she was given six months to live but she was stubborn and the clot didn't take her until two months after." Latula said as Karkat let it sink in. "The only thing that kept me sane was knowing that she was with Terezi," then Mituna cleared his throat, "and having Babe over there."

Karkat looked at her and was almost crying, "I'm so sorry Latula. I shouldn't have left like I did."

She hugged him and said, "Karkat, I knew you'd come back when you were ready, I just wish it hadn't had taken five years. Now how have you been?" Karkat told her everything he had been through in the city and about his shock with John and Vriska and then Latula asked, "Have you found any girls you're interested in?"

Karkat was taken aback but he said, "A few but none that I was in a relationship with."

"What about that girl you thared that cab with?" Sollux said.

"I still don't know yet, a relationship isn't the next step in the process." Karkat said. "I'm on a list from Rose of what to do; I still haven't gotten rid of Terezi's clothes." Saying her name felt foreign and like he was uttering an ancient language.

"Fuck the litht." Everyone looked at Mituna in shock as he spastically said, "TZ thaved me and Kurloth while bleeding out, thhe would not want you to throw your life away for her," as he spoke Karkat saw that he started to get a head ache, "thhe would want you to live for her, like me and Kurloth do."

Everyone was staring and when and Mituna realized he started to panic. Latula went to help him and when he was calm she said, "I think I should get started on dinner. Why don't we walk you out?" They walked to the door and everyone hugged and said their good-byes for the evening. Karkat apologized for getting Mituna worked up but Latula brushed him off saying it was normal. Karkat and Sollux pulled out onto the road and started to head back to the cabin.

Karkat noticed Sollux was upset about something when they cleared view of the house, "Hey, asshole, I know you enough to know when something is up."

Sollux looked in the rearview mirror, collected himself, and said, "It'th jutht…thometimeth he'th like he uthed to be and then, like a thwitch, he hath a panic attack that doeth that. I withh that I could fix it like when he'd help with the bipolar thhit. I wanted the drunk driver to die but…when hecoded down the hall I hated mythelf."

Karkat looked at his friend as all his emotions were reflected in his blue and green eyes. Karkat watched the terrain zip by as they headed to the cabin. They rode in silence for a bit until Karkat said, "It's not your fault."

"What?" Sollux was shocked.

"It isn't your fault he's like this." Karkat repeated

"I wath thuppoththed to go with Kurloth, we were both meththed up the wortht but Mituna felt he thhould go firtht to protect thothe two, turnth out he needed it too." Sollux said as he started to tear up.

"I was supposed to pick ya'll up Sollux and instead it was her, we can't blame ourselves." Karkat realized what he said and started to think about it. "We should move on from this ok, it's been five years. The difference between us is you didn't leave everyone."

Sollux wiped the tear before they could fall and sniffed away the sobs that Karkat knew he was hiding before saying, "Yeah, I guethth I am pretty great." The friends laughed and talked the rest of the way to the cabin.

 **I'm really happy with this one and I hope you guys did too. I'm hoping to get the next one out soon so look for it.**


	5. Not Quite Ready

**Apologies are in order, I posted this chapter originally when I was tired (BIG MISTAKE *FACEPALM*) but I have since fixed it thanks to Delta5744 and Camelote, both PMing me and reviewing respectively, I hope this version is better and I promise the next chapter will not have this issue.**

Karkat walked up to the cabin door and turned the knob, "Locked, damn." He started to look for the fake rock and after about ten minutes he finally found the rock and the spare key it hid. As he walked in the heat melted the frost that was dusted over him and he hung his coat up. He kicked his shoes off setting them next to the door. He walked past the couch and threw his gloves and scarf on it and then the sound of Christmas carols hit his ears and he realized his cabin mate was home.

Karkat walked towards the kitchen and started to take off his sweater, as the wool came over his face he saw a woman dancing and singing while cooking, not a care in the world. He was instantly caught off guard when he saw the teal sweater as memories came flooding back and he ran up to her wrapping his arms around her exclaiming, "Terezi."

He felt the woman tense and his senses came rushing back to him. He let the woman go, she was stunned, and without a word Karkat ran into the living room embarrassed and ashamed.

"What the hell? That hasn't ever happened. What's with me?" Karkat said under his breath as he slid down the wall.

After a few minutes of awkward silence mixed with tension in the whole cabin, thick enough to cut with a knife, he heard her say, shakily and flustered, "Dinner's ready."

The voice seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. He rounded the corner and stood in shock, the woman in front of him was a little shorter than he remembered Terezi to be and her hair was a light brown where as Terezi's was almost black. The only thing that really seemed like Terezi was the teal sweater but other than that she wore black, loose sweat pants with an olive peace sign on the front of the left thigh. As she moved Karkat noticed that she was wearing a light blue cat tail in the shape of a downward "S", " _Why am I looking down there in the first place"_ , he thought, and then she looked up at him.

"Nepeta?!" Karkat exclaimed confused.

"Karkat," she looked utterly shocked and happy at the same time, "well I guess you really wanted that money huh?"

Karkat blushed and said, "Yeah, I was trying to pickpocket you until I saw you didn't have pockets."

Nepeta giggled and Karkat couldn't help but have his heart skip a beat. "Well how about some dinner instead, I can start there as cab fare." She smiled at him and his face began to get hotter, "I think dinner will be close to purrfect"

She started to serve the plates and Karkat couldn't help but stare at her. When she would look at him he'd pretend he was focused on something else but it wasn't until she almost caught him looking at her butt that he started to eat, " _What is with me? I don't even know her"_. They didn't talk much through dinner aside from Karkat complimenting her cooking and her thanking him. Karkat kept blushing through the whole meal but he was thankful that Nepeta didn't notice. She started cleaning the dishes when Karkat got a good look at her sweater and asked, "Hey where did you get that sweater?"

Nepeta looked surprised for a second, she must've thought he didn't want to talk, then she said, "I came back to the cabin and I couldn't find any of mine so I asked Kurloz if there were any. He went in the back room and got this for me."

Karkat froze as the realization hit him and he mumbled under his breath, "That was in my room."

Karkat noticed Nepeta seemed worried, wiping her wet hands on her pants, she asked, "Karkat what's wrong, you look pale?"

He looked at her with anger and sadness as he said, "That was hers."

She jumped a little and he noticed the fear in her eyes, feeling like a complete dick he backed up and ran up stairs to lock himself in his room. He felt like the world was falling apart and he felt his body take over as he started to throw things around the room, the feeling of losing the last bit of her seared into his very being. When the room was thoroughly destroyed, him still being conscience enough to not break anything too expensive, he slumped against the wall and cried just like the first day she was gone.

Karkat woke up on the floor to the sound of knocking; he must've passed out for at least an hour and he felt his back sting while getting up. _"That's what happens when you nap on the floor fuckass,"_ he thought to himself while walking to the door but not daring to open it.

"Karkat, are you ok," he heard Nepeta's voice on the other side and he sighed, part of him melted at the sound of her voice for some reason but the majority wanted to yell. "Karkat I'm sorry for taking your sweater, Kurloz told Meulin that it would fit me and he was right. If I had known it wasn't just a spare around the house I wouldn't have accepted it." Karkat didn't answer, he couldn't, he knew it wasn't her fault, hell it wasn't anyone's fault, he shouldn't have left it just lying on the bed. When he didn't say anything Nepeta must've been trying to think things through because she said, "I…I can wash it and bring it back if…if you'd like?"

"No!" Karkat screamed in near desperation, he heard Nepeta jump and said, "Just bring it back whenever you get finished."

"I'm done now if you want it back?" the small voice came from the other side of the door.

Karkat opened the door to see Nepeta pulling it off and standing in a gray spaghetti strap tank top with "Leo" printed on it. As he grabbed the sweater he felt his face heat up with a blush that he wish wasn't happening.

Nepeta saw that he had been crying and said, "I'm really sorry Karkat. I…I didn't know."

"I know," was his only response as he backed up into the room. Nepeta looked a little hurt by his tone but he saw that she understood that it was a sensitive matter. Karkat started to close the door when Nepeta said, "If you want…later, when you're ready of course, I baked a cake and I…I can't eat it on my own." Karkat saw that she was trying to smile and he felt a little better at the thought of dessert.

"Maybe later," he said as he started to close the door. Just as it was almost shut he said, "Thanks." He locked the door but he was sure she had smiled a little bigger when he spoke to her; he figured it was relief since he had been so harsh to her.

Karkat leaned on the door and held the sweater close to his body trying to get lost in the scent of it; she was still there but there was something else, someone else. He smelled it again and realized that he didn't hate this scent; in fact it was almost as euphoric as Terezi. He put the sweater in his luggage and started to clean the mess he made. The furniture was heavier when being fixed than when he threw them. When he finished he turned out the light and looked out the window, what he saw could only be described as miraculous, _"Dammit Gamzee,"_ he though as he watched the stars shine into his room and for the first time he felt like Terezi was guiding him but he didn't think he was quite ready for it.

 **This copy feels so much better, once again thanks Delta and Camelote for the assistance in calling out how poorly written the first copy was.**


	6. To Move On

**I want to say sorry for the time between updates, 3 months almost, but I had college and my finals (not to mention me and some friends started a D &D group). But have no fear I finally got this finished and edited for your viewing pleasure.**

Nepeta walked down the stairs as the air started causing goosebumps to show on her skin. She sat at the island and started to cut the cake as she heard the furniture upstairs begin the move which she guessed was a good sign. She wished she knew more about him but she really wanted to know why she felt so star struck around him. From the first moment she had a feeling of want for him, she was scared asking for his number was too straight forward but he seemed like it was no trouble. Of course anyone in a suit that nice had to be used to a lot of people giving him their number, god he looked good in that suit.

Nepeta put her hands on the counter and focused, "Whoa kitty, bring it in you just upset him which probably blew your chances," she signed in disappointment, "way to go." She pulled herself back to reality putting a slice of cake on a plate and started to eat as she remembered her day, right back to her conversation with Sollux.

...

Nepeta had just gotten to the store and locked her Sudan when she decided to call Sollux about what her cabin mate would want to eat. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number with a very businesslike answer of, "Hello, Thollux Captor thpeaking."

"Hey this is Nepeta, Meulin's sister, I had a question."

"Thoot." Sollux said in a familiar tone.

"I wanted to make a dinner for my roommate; I'm guessing you won't tell me his name?"

Sollux chuckled and said, "Yeah"

Nepet Rolled her eyes and continued, "Well I was wondering if baked chicken with green beans and mashed potatos would be something he'd like?"

"That thoundth good."

"Well I'll have it finished by about seven so if you could…"

"Ok well I'll have him back here in time; between you and me I think thith will be hith firtht good home cooked meal in a long time." Sollux sounded almost relieved as he said it.

"Really well I'll make it a good one." Nepeta said as she walked through the automatic doors of the grocery store. Then Nepeta heard "I gotta go I think I hear him."

"Well go give him a good day ok."

Sollux sounded like a giant weight was lifted off of him and said, "Ok bye"

Nepeta's trip through the store was uneventful until she ran into her sister Meulin who jumped out of nowhere and tackled her. "Little sister what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up dinner for me and the mystery man I'm currently living with." Nepeta said fixing herself and catching her cart before it ran into another one.

Meulin looked overjoyed and said, "We came to get dinner too," she gasped over exaggeratedly as her fiancé came around the aisle and she continued in her preppy but still French accent, "we should shop together, just like we used to." Nepeta agreed knowing she couldn't argue with Meulin when she puts her heart to something so the rest of the trip was spent watching Meulin jump at random things that looked good, Nepeta apologizing and avoiding eye contact with other shoppers, and Kurloz laughing, or tried to, at all of it.

Seeing these two together you wouldn't think they'd work well. Meulin was a preppy older version of Nepeta in black and white striped leggings, a black skirt, and an olive green over shirt with a white tank under it even in this weather, black and white high-tops, and she seemed like she was snooty at times but she was just shy. Kurloz on the other hand wore black pants, a black shirt with a ribcage and arm bones printed on it, black tennis shoes, and skull makeup on his face which hid his darker skin. But them together was adorable; Meulin would act like a kid, something Nepeta hasn't seen since before their dad died twenty years ago, and Kurloz would show his happiness through silent laughter and sign language.

Nepeta was pulled out of her thoughts by her sister's voice, "Nepeta, you have to see this," Nepeta walked around to the next aisle and found her sister holding matching clip-on cat tails that could be shaped.

Nepeta looked at Meulin and said with a chuckle, "Oh no, the last time we had those the boys made fun of us."

Meulin rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah and Equius broke them because he wanted the wired for some sciency thing."

Nepeta put her hands on her hips "You know that he needed it for a project for school."

"Yeah but Horuss didn't need the other one for school." Meulin said matter-of-factly

Nepeta laughed commenting, "Yeah I guess you're right about that one, brothers right?"

"They can be the worst." Meulin said as they started laughing then Kurloz hit hand against the handle of his cart and started to sign to Meulin and they started to have a conversation, her speaking him signing, about cherishing family or something like that. Nepeta started to look at the tails in this so called toy section and saw one that stood out to her.

"Meulin, I'll do it but only if I get this one," she said as she pulled a blue one off the shelf.

Meulin squealed and grabbed a green one and Kurloz even grabbed a purple one after his fiancée begged him to join in. Meulin even started to fight with him to put it on in the store and, as always, she won. Kurloz had to walk through the store wearing a purple cat tail that formed half a heart as Meulin's matched while Nepeta wore hers in the shape of an "S" starting at her waist going down. The trio got weird looks in the store and one man even said something that caused Kurloz to, what seemed instinctually, sign at him very fast and when the man obviously didn't understand he gave a very familiar sign and they walked away.

Nepeta walked down the baking aisle, already having everything she needs, and she thought about getting a cake to bake so she asked, "Hey Kurloz, even if you can't tell me his name, can you tell me his favorite kind of cake?"

He began signing and Meulin translated, "He likes red velvet with butter cream icing. It's his favorite and I don't know if he's had it since he left. Wow really that's so sad" she blinked and looked at Nepeta, "…uh sorry that last part was me." Nepeta grabbed the boxes and the frosting as Meulin continued for Kurloz, "Yeah he tends to be a loner and the last time he was here something happened that I think only solidified it."

Nepeta felt bad for her cabin mate wondering why he couldn't enjoy himself, it seemed a lot of people had a dislike of the season. She rang up her things and waited while her sister did the same, Nepeta noticed Kurloz watching Meulin closely with love in his eyes. As they left the store to go to their cars Meulin screamed, "We're gonna follow you to the cabin ok."

"Ok just stay close to me so you don't get lost." Nepeta yelled as she loaded her groceries into the backseat of her car. She started her car and felt an urge to text her cab guy from New York, Karkat. "Don't seem desperate Nep, you have his number. Not to mention you're in a cabin with a guy you've never met, that would be a perfect thing to say when he asks how things are going." She hit her forehead on the steering wheel trying to get him out of her head, it was bad enough she fell asleep last night thinking of him. Her luck with guys has always ended the same; they'd date and it'd be good but then they'd say she looked too childish, or worse they'd cheat because of it. She tried changing her style and introducing her real self slowly but that led guys to think she was fake.

As she picked her head up she saw Kurloz knocking on her window with a look of concern but she waved him off, to say she was fine, and started to pull out. The roads were relatively empty so the drive back to the cabin was calm and, for Nepeta, full of Christmas carols. They pulled into the drive and Nepeta made to open the door but she found it locked. She started looking for the key but didn't know where to start, it didn't help that her arms were full of groceries. Kurloz walked up and, seemingly on instinct, found it under a fake rock and opened the door for her. She walked in and started to put up the groceries.

"Hey sis why don't you put a sweater on instead of that coat," Nepeta looked at Meulin as the latter continued, "it'd be more comfortable."

Nepeta shrugged and said, "I can't find them, honestly I doubt I packed them."

Meulin jolted up and exclaimed, "What? Nepeta Leijon, how could you forget your sweaters in the winter, jeez you can be scatterbrained?"

"I don't know I only bought them to impress guys, not that it helped." She continued as she finished with the groceries and started eating from a sleeve of Pringles.

Meulin was getting frustrated but Kurloz put his hand on her shoulder and began signing, "Are you sure?" he continued so Meulin said, "That would be great, thank you baby." When he went up stairs and rustling was heard Nepeta shot Meulin a questioning looked to which she said, in a half lighthearted half smug tone, "They have sweaters up stairs for guests."

"Meulin, I'm fine," but it was too late Kurloz was back with a teal sweater, "Thank you Kurloz but that wasn't necessary."

Meulin shot her sister a glare filled with daggers, "Change." Nepeta, never the one to push her luck too much with her sister, surrendered her ground and started to take off her coat revealing a gray spaghetti strap tank top with "Leo" printed on it. "That's all you had under that thing? No wonder you look so cold." Nepeta rolled her eyes and pulled the sweater over her head surprised that it fit so well.

They talked as Nepeta looked at her phone on the counter and started to feel like she really needed to text Him. She grabbed her phone and ran upstairs to the bathroom and started thinking of what to say, "Ok I'll ask how his day has gone, no that's stupid we don't really know each other." She paced while discussing what to text with herself in the mirror, "I'll ask for his address, it's to send the money so he'll have to tell me anyway…yeah that'll be good," she concluded half hopeful and half pessimistic. She sent the text and waited, she waited for what seemed like forever until her phone made its usual meow to tell her she had a text. She didn't expect him to be so forth coming, then again a businessman would have to be flexible to the people he worked with. Nepeta sighed, thinking she was reading into it too much and decided to head down stairs.

When she rounded the corner to the kitchen she saw her sister and future brother-in-law embraced and lost in a deep kiss. She was both happy for them because they were about to be together forever but she also felt jealous; Nepeta has had boyfriend after boyfriend but when she'd try to get more serious they'd leave because of her looks. She has never gone farther than heavy kissing but her sister found a guy online, who's mute, and they're already about to get married.

Meulin opened her eyes in time to see Nepeta looking away and she and Kurloz parted. "Nepeta, I'm sorry…you were taking a long time and…"

"No you're engaged, don't apologize for being happy. I'm happy for you sis" Nepeta said putting on her best smile before getting hugged by her sister.

"There's a guy out there sis, you just have a lot of coal to go thru before a diamond appears." Meulin smiled as she looked at the clock and said. "We have to go ok sis, are you gonna be ok by yourself?"

Nepeta nodded and the three said their goodbyes. As her sister pulled out of the drive Nepeta locked the door sat on the couch turning on the TV and flipping through channels. Finally settling on watching _Love Actually_ Nepeta popped some popcorn and sat down. She watched the film always having something to say about love and how it never really works out for people until the ending when she finally was quiet to watch the outcomes; sympathizing with Mark seeing his friend Peter marry the girl he had a thing for, Juliet. She finished off her popcorn and a cup of cocoa she made before getting up to start on dinner. As she got everything out she turned on Christmas carols and decided to bake the cake first.

"Dammit, I should've put it in while I was watching that movie," she cursed, and then she heard her brother's voice get on to her for "using such lewd language" against herself. With the cake finished she started on dinner and got lost in the scent of the cooking and the melodies of the music.

It wasn't until a pair of strong but gentle arms held her close and a soft but growly voice said someone else's name that she snapped out of her trance. After the awkward embrace and the realization that her "mystery man" was Karkat dinner went smoothly. Nepeta had to do everything she could to keep her eyes from lingering on him. When she started to clear the table she saw him blushing and getting flustered and God she didn't want to think of getting into another relationship, but she couldn't help wanting one right now.

"Hey where did you get that sweater?"

...

"Gah this is so stupid, Kurloz had to have known." Nepeta said slamming her fork against the plate after finishing her slice of cake. She rinsed the dishes but stood over the sink a few seconds longer than she probably should have trying to keep herself together , "This isn't fair," she thought, "I was gonna try with him when I was back in New York but now I don't even have a shot when we're practically stuck in the same house."

She looked up towards the top of the staircase and half sigh in relief that Karkat wasn't there while the other half wanted to cry out of anger. She started washing her face when she heard her phone ring; seeing it was her sister she let it go to voice mail having had enough of people today. When everything quieted down upstairs Nepeta decided to head up for a shower, maybe clear her head a bit. On instinct she went straight to the bathroom showered and dried off, it wasn't until Karkat called out a "Hello?" that Nepeta realized her clothes were still in her room, two doors down.

Nepeta waited until the footsteps went away and down the stairs. She waited until he came back up and into the master bedroom before walking out to the hallway, where she faintly heard running water from the master bedroom, well the bathroom, and imagined Karkat needed to cool down from the events of today too as she walked back to her room. After pushing inappropriate thoughts of her roommate in the shower aside and getting into her pajamas, fuzzy olive and red plaid pants and a black tank top that had a half heart and a curve to finish the shape with a bleeding cut shape over it, she walked downstairs to get a glass of water for the evening. As she turned off the water she saw that a large piece of cake was missing. She walked to her waiting bed and lay down with a smile that at least he got some cake out of this whole mess.

 **I hope you all liked it, I watched Christmas movies a whole day to find one that I felt fit well. My roommate laughed before joining in. Please review if there was something you felt wasn't right or if you liked it. Have a good night/morning/afternoon**


	7. The World in White and Grays

****I want to apologize for the length of time between chapters, I don**** **'** ** **t even know if anyone is still reading it, but I've had a busy year plus. I will finish this story because I love writing it and I want to thank Thisisntaname for getting this story back in my life. I will write it though I do not promise a set schedule, only that it will be finished. With work, D &D, Warmachine (amazing wargame XD), and my friends and fiancé**** ** **writing has been pushed to the back. I hope this chapter is good and I hope I haven't lost too many readers.****

Karkat woke up sore and a bit more tired than when he fell asleep. He began rubbing his eyes groggily as he walk towards the large window that had a door leading to the balcony. The air was crisp and bit at his skin, he began to regret sleeping without a shirt. The woods surrounding the cabin were serene and for a moment he forgot about the night before. As his thoughts drifted he felt a light touch on his shoulder then another one and another, he opened his eyes to find that snow was beginning to fall, adding to the already three inches on the ground. He quickly went back inside "Great," he said as he threw a shirt on grabbing the silver band on his nightstand and placing it on a chain around his neck, "as if the roads weren't bad enough."

He made his way down pulling at the fabric of his black tee to make it more comfortable before sitting down and turning on the news. There wasn't much happening of note so he pulled out his laptop and began emailing coworkers the details he'd been asked to sort out. As time passed he managed to finish his work with minimal argument through email and Skype so he turned his full attention to the news. "…and that's how the cookie crumbles. In other news the snowstorm is coming in, right Tom?." the scene cut to the weather station where a man stood holding his notes. "That's right, in what is to be called the largest freak storm in the area we are expecting at least ten inches before lunch." as Karkat heard this he looked at the time, 8:23 am, the weatherman continued, "I hope no one had plans, if you live outside the city you're not gonna have road access until this time tomorrow, barring any changes of course."

As the weather continued Karkat got up and began to pace the living room, as he mumbled and complained to himself he heard a faint yawn at the top of the steps which grabbed his attention. Nepeta had just woken up, he could tell, but more than that she had no idea about the snow.

Nepeta walked down the steps and groggily looked at Karkat, as it clicked she straightened herself and fixed her hair before saying, "Good morning, do you have any plans for the day?" the way she asked Karkat almost heard a purr but he answered, "If I was supposed to there aren't now." Nepeta was confused until she looked at the tv where they were still commenting on the snow and her face lit up, "It's snowing!? Oh that's purrfect, I can't wait to see the world in white and grays." she ran over to the window and began inspecting the outside world. She started to judge it like an artist would, holding her fingers like a frame. "I think that would be the best title efur too. If only I had a higher vantage point fur it." Karkat was in the kitchen looking at her over a fresh cup of coffee, curious about her accent slips, when she snapped out of it. "Sorry I guess I got carried away." she walked over and grabbed a cup of her own.

"What was all that? And a title?" Karkat asked grabbing a bowl and the cereal from the pantry.

Nepeta blushed she doesn't let anyone see her like that, "I'm a 'starving artist' I guess you'd say." she grabbed a bowl from Karkat who was nice enough to grab it before he walked to the table.

"Why the starving part?" Karkat asked through a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Well that would be because I don't have much money. My pieces don't sell that often and when they do its not usually fur much." Nepeta finished trying to keep her accent down while making her a bowl of cereal and joined Karkat at the table. "But I will still be able to pay you back for the cab."

Karkat looked confused for a second before remembering their agreement waving it off and saying, "Don't worry about it." To Nepeta's shocked look he said, "Consider it a Christmas gift."

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"I know but it's nothing really. I had the cash and you needed the lift, besides that dinner last night was more than enough." Karkat said remembering the meal and making his mouth water in the process before looking down at his bland generic Cheerios. As they spoke the news anchor said "In other news, Senator Grant Hyghblud is taking his campaign serious as the competition heats up."

Karkat got up and rushed to the remote before Nepeta could say anything. "Wait," Nepeta stopped him with a word from turning off the television, "isn't he our senator in New York? Why is he on the local news here, I mean Washington's great and all but...?"

Karkat sighed and resigned to answer, "He's from here."

"Really? I had no idea, you know its hard to tell what his policies really are some days."

Karkat scoffed and said, "Yeah you should've seen him at the PTA meetings."

At the comment Nepeta looked confused and curious at the same time, "Wait, he was part of your PTA but that means he has a kid in your age group right?"

Karkat looked shocked at Nepeta and asked, "Do you not know?" to her silent stare he said bluntly, "He's Kurloz's and Gamzee's dad."

Nepeta nearly fell off the chair she'd been sitting in at the dinning table, her sister was marrying the son of the most unreadable politician in the campaign. It didn't help that everyone she talks to at the diner near her studio apartment called his cabinet the "Dark Carnival".

"Are you okay?" Nepeta looked up at Karkat who seemed like he was worried, why did his eyes find the right parts of her soul to grab on to.

"I'm fine, just a little startled is all. My sister is marrying into the potential first family and she didn't even tell me." Nepeta stood up and put the dishes in the sink as Karkat looked her over. She smirked feeling a little proud to garner his attention, "Take a picture it'll-" just then there was a flash and Karkat laughed at his phone screen. "What are you laughing at?" Nepeta huffed.

"Sorry I didn't peg you for a fan." Karkat said pointing at the band tank she was wearing.

"And what's wrong with The Bleeding Hearts?" Nepeta asked a tinge of protective tone in her voice.

Karkat chuckled and said, "Nothing, I'm sure Cronas would love a picture of a pretty girl in one of their shirts." Then Karkat clammed up, blushing red, and Nepeta could guess why.

"You know them don't you? No use keeping quiet I can tell by how you're acting."

"Yeah…that's it…uh yeah I know them all, they also-"

Nepeta rolled her eyes, "Let me guess they were your furiends?"

Karkat looked away and became distant, "No actually, Rufio and Arania are siblings, Arania is the older, and they used to tease me about the way I was in middle school. Meenah would tease me about any girl I liked and scared almost all of them away while Damara would spread rumors about me to take care of the rest. Cronas was the one I hated least and that's only because he wouldn't even give me the time of day." He let out a lighthearted chuckle and said, "I always was sure they'd make it because Damara wouldn't let them give up."

Nepeta looked at Karkat and for the first time she felt like the band she loved was actually made of human beings that make mistakes and it was weird. "I didn't know they were like that."

"That's the point, they need to seem perfect." Karkat looked at Nepeta and she almost missed his smile, which shocked her. "You still want to get that painting?" His question was out of the blue but she nodded. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and lead her up to his room.

 _ _Why is he bringing me in here?__ As the door opened she saw the balcony and Karkat looked at her with a warm smile, "This balcony will let you see the whole valley. I imagine you'd be able to find a good vantage point to put in your collection."

Nepeta was looking at the valley and saw that as the snow fell it added a sense of beauty she couldn't see in the cabin, "Are you sure? This is your room and I might have to leave the painting in here until I finish." as she turned to see Karkat's response he just walked out and said, "It's fine but don't get sick."

Nepeta grabbed a canvas and easel from her bags, _ _a good artist never leaves without one__ , she heard her old professor recite in her head. As she set up on the balcony she noticed that an awning was pulled out over it for her to take shelter under. She smiled as she saw Karkat walk out to the tool shed in the snow.

Karkat cursed as he walked out in the snow with an ax and a sled. He knew where he could go to get the best wood for the fire, if it was going to be as bad as the weather said he'd need firewood to keep the house warm when the power went out. Karkat walked cautiously and was careful not to damage any game trails he came across, after about half an hour he was cutting down trees and after another hour he was heading back with plenty of wood and an idea for their dinner should it come down to it.

Upon returning he smelled the warm scent of hot chocolate which was a much needed change to the mounds of snow and cold around him. He opened the door and brought in the wood filling the lumber box and piling the rest up next to it. He grabbed a mug and started to sip on it and then heard the sounds of Christmas carols coming from his room which naturally prompted him to follow. As he opened the door he found Nepeta dancing with paint on her smock and a canvas of multi-shaded white.

"Hey, you should knock befur entering an artist's work space." came the purring voice of the olive eyed "artist". Karkat hadn't noticed he was staring until more than a few moments passed and he finally turned his attention to the canvas. "So this is it?" as he inspected it he noticed the greens of the evergreen trees and the grays of the rocky outcroppings. As he scanned it he noticed something in the bottom left corner. There, heading into the forest was a man in a black coat and candy red scarf pulling an empty wagon with an ax on his shoulder.

Nepeta was blushing and sipped her hot chocolate when Karkat looked at her, "I hope you don't mind, I always try to bring life into my art and you with the lumber wagon was a good chance."

Karkat was impressed, he saw every detail of the scene she examined and she even got his cowlick which he hated more than anything, except through Terezi's eyes, and maybe hers. "This is amazing."

"You're just saying that." Nepeta said dismissively with a blush.

"No I mean it." Karkat reinforced as he set his mug down to pick up the canvas, careful not to touch the paint. "You should be filling galleries with these."

"I wish art collectors saw that." Nepeta remarked looking into her mug at the chocolate reflection there.

"What's the name?" Karkat asked.

Nepeta was surprised but said, "I said it earlier didn't I, A World in White and Grays."

Karkat felt himself smile before saying, "That is a perfect title."

Karkat watched as Nepeta slipped her finished painting into a case and set it aside in the living room. The sun had already started to set and the day had been full of both their phones ringing for calls and texts making sure they were ok. Karkat had to assure Sollux he didn't need to come out to the cabin because one there was no use the roads were closed and two it was only until tomorrow.

Right now there was a movie playing on the tv, one Nepeta found in the entertainment center, but Karkat found himself looking at Nepeta the whole time. The fire danced on her face and he couldn't help the butterflies that started in his stomach. As the movie started to pick up the power cut off.

"Oh no, what happened?" Nepeta asked now wreathed in just the light of the fire.

Karkat stood up and made for the kitchen where he found a flashlight. "Give me a few seconds, I'm gonna check the breaker." as he said it he was throwing on his jacket and he rushed out the door to the breaker box just out back. He opened the door and saw that all the breakers were in their right position and started to look at the power lines. As he followed them a ways into the woods towards the road he saw a downed line and cursed at the weather.

Karkat made his way toward the cabin and called the power company, as he walked in he heard a voice on the other line. "This is Far Reach Power how can I help you?"

"Really, yeah well it's not reaching far enough." Karkat said as he raised a single finger to Nepeta who made to ask what was wrong.

"I'm sorry. What seems to be the matter?" came the female voice.

Karkat rolled his eyes and said, "There's a downed power line just out here and we need power."

"I understand let's figure out what can be done." As the woman and Karkat exchanged words Nepeta found candles and lit them to give light, but the inevitable conclusion was that a worker would be out there in the morning when the snow had melted enough for a street cleaner to pass through.

When he got off the phone he had a bigger problem, there were only two rooms that had a fireplace; the living room and his room. "The power will be out until tomorrow morning and that means we need to figure out the sleeping arrangements." Karkat said as Nepeta sat up to listen. "I think you should sleep in my room and I'll sleep here so you can get a good night's sleep and have your privacy."

Nepeta looked confused and said, "I can sleep in my room. I don't see a problem."

Karkat sighed and said, "No, if you sleep in your room you'll freeze. These walls don't keep the wind out without power, trust me."

"Then I'll sleep in here, there's no reason to pull you out of your room."

"Nepeta it's better if you take the warmer room. I used to sleep in here as a kid so I'm used to it." Karkat countered.

Nepeta rolled her eyes sensing he'd keep insisting and said, "Fine, I'll take your room. I think you just want me in your bed though." The sly smile she wore was quickly replaced with both of them blushing and not making eye contact neither wanting to talk first. Nepeta finally spoke asking, "So…whats for dinner?"

Karkat stood up and said, "It's usually a tradition for everyone to roast hotdogs and marshmallows it the fireplace when the power goes out; Sollux, Gamzee, Eridan, and I use to wish for it some days." He made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a pack of hotdogs, some buns, a six pack of beer, and a bottle opener into the living room and set in on to the table before leaving to find hotdog skewers.

As he walked back into the living room he saw Nepeta already drinking a beer and piling logs onto the wood rack in the fireplace. "I thought I would help as much as I could."

"What do you mean?" Karkat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't start a fire but I can get the fireplace started for you."

"You never learned how to make a fire? Wait did you ever camp or anything?" Karkat asked shocked.

Nepeta shrank away and said, "We never stayed in one place long enough to really find a camping spot." Upon Karkat's shocked expression she continued, "My dad was in the army, we moved everywhere. It's how he met my mom. He was stationed in France to help with their military, some kind of joint war exercise, and he found an English professor from a university and they fell in love. He was about to be shipped off again when he decided to propose." Nepeta smiled and Karkat wished he new what she was thinking. "From then on they were together, they say most military men are hard father's and stern husbands but if it's true he didn't show it. He became a Major General and then was sent off in this stupid war in a country we shouldn't be in." Karkat noticed her eyes get dark with anger a grief, he reached out to comfort her but she continued, "He shipped off and told us to stay strong. He said he'd be back before we knew it. That was in 2003, I was fifteen, two months past and dad missed two Skype calls and then on a Saturday mom, our brothers, Meulin, and I were getting ready for a day out, mom had been talking about it with dad the last two calls we all had and dad wanted to see the pictures we'd take. Just as we started to head out two soldiers knocked on our door, the said their condolences and offer there help to us but it hurt the family."

Karkat saw her start to cry and instinctively put an arm around her to keep her safe. He felt her rest into him and said, "You don't have to say anything else. I'm sorry that happened."

She sniffled and said, "It's not your fault, he was in a Humvee that hit an IED and he made sure his men made it out, the two soldiers that came to us were the driver and the gunner. He was a hero even at the end."

Karkat lightly squeezed her arm and said, "Then how about I teach you how for him." Nepeta looked confused so he said, "I'll show you how to make a fire." Nepeta nodded so Karkat showed her how to find kindling, in the house it was dryer lint, and he sat behind her, chest to back, to show her how to strike the flint and steel.

As Karkat felt the warmth of her back on his chest his heart skipped a beat and his mind blanked after Nepeta struck a flame in the fireplace she laid against him and said, "My dad probably wouldn't approve of me being held so close by a man who I shared a cab with." Karkat noticed his arms were around her and he began to apologize pulling them away but Nepeta held them in place and said, "No, I like it."

Karkat noticed their faces had gotten close and he felt her breath on his lips. As they looked into each others eyes he felt their faces begin to inch closer, their eyes closing as they got closer. He felt her lips before he knew it and he tasted the beer on them. He was entranced for all of two seconds until Terezi's face came to mind, until the chain became heavier, and he pulled away and stood up, causing Nepeta to catch herself. Karkat began to ready dinner acting like that didn't happen but Nepeta was confused, "Karkat," __why is her voice so angelic,__ "is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine." Karkat couldn't even make it convincing to himself.

Nepeta put her hand on his shoulder and when Karkat looked into her perfect olive eyes she asked, "Is it the same thing as the sweater?" when he didn't respond she continued, "Is it the girl you said before? T-Terezi?" She asked trying to remember the name he had said the night before. Karkat refused to look up and Nepeta didn't want to press the subject.

The rest of the evening was spend eating and little else. Karkat had gone to the master bedroom to change the sheets and find a thicker blanket. He even lit a fire in her fire place before finding himself a thick blanket and a fur pelt kept as a warm blanket for guests to make himself a bed on the pull out bed in the living room. After the hotdogs were gone and the six pack reduced by two they both retired to bed.

Karkat pulled the ring off his chain and placed it on the end table before blowing out the candles and fighting to sleep. Nepeta laid in the bed and kept thinking back to that name, Terezi. As she listened to the crackling fire and the hoot of a distant owl she turned over and pulled her phone off the side table and started texting.

 ** **So I fiddled around with this chapter for a while after starting again trying to get it right and I think I did good but I would love y'all's opinions. Also to clarify Nepeta's cat quirk, it comes out when she's excited as something she can't quite control, this is based off the fact that people with an accent tend to slip into it when stressed (which we haven't really seen) or excited.****


End file.
